


The first sight番外

by Gloriaaadio



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriaaadio/pseuds/Gloriaaadio
Summary: 赛车手奎×飞行员准  年龄差4岁
Relationships: 崔范奎/崔连准
Kudos: 4





	The first sight番外

00  
崔范奎从不乖乖地用敬语称呼崔连准。

01  
“连准呐——”  
“连准尼呐——”  
“臭小子。”崔连准嘟哝了一声，却还是应着声去了客厅。  
电视上正播放着《请回答1988》，崔范奎津津有味地看着，崔连准于是径直走到了崔范奎面前挡住了他看电视的视线，双手抱臂环在胸前，故作恼意地看着他。  
“呀！崔范奎！再怎么说我也比你大四岁吧！喊哥啊！”  
崔范奎笑嘻嘻地不作回答，伸手拉住了崔连准的手腕，一个用力把人带到了自己怀里，双手圈住了崔连准的腰，这才开口：“不要啦，我们都是恋人了，叫连准尼比较亲昵吧。”  
“不行，得叫哥才行呀崔范...”崔连准用手轻轻锤了一下崔范奎的胸口反驳道，但话还没说完，就被崔范奎堵住了嘴。年下的恋人吻的来势汹汹，好像要一下子把对方口中的空气攫取干净，崔连准被这突如其来的一下搞的差点喘不过气，用手不停地拍着崔范奎的肩，对方这才停下来。  
“还说吗？”  
“叫——哥——”崔连准挑衅般地拖长了声音，说一个字就凑近一点，于是又得到了年下男友激烈的吻。

02  
崔范奎抱着崔连准翻了个身，膝盖抵在修长的双腿之间，手早就不老实地伸进了宽松的睡衣下摆，一寸一寸地抚摸着崔连准开始发烫的肌肤。  
崔连准已经被吻的浑身发软，原本环在对方脖子上的双臂变成虚虚地搭着，崔范奎的手滑到他的大腿两侧，稍稍用力一抬，崔连准的双腿就顺势环住了他的腰，他又握住崔连准的大腿根使了点力，将人拉向自己，下身紧紧地贴着。  
于是崔范奎边吻边开始小幅度的摆动腰部，半硬的性器隔着布料磨蹭着崔连准的下身，手也重新回到了睡衣里，用拇指按住一侧的乳头揉搓起来，崔连准不由地发出了几声难耐的轻哼，混合着接吻发出的啧啧水声，像是小猫轻轻地叫，弄得崔范奎心尖发痒。

03  
很快他们的衣物便扔的沙发边满地都是。  
崔范奎的手指在隐秘的小穴中来回抽插，润滑液混着些许肠液滴滴答答地流到了沙发上，崔连准环在他腰上的腿收了收，想让他赶紧结束这漫长的前戏填满自己的内里。  
于是崔范奎顺从地抽出手指，带出一手的水液，他借此撸了两下自己的性器，然后扶着它抵在入口处磨蹭，却就是不插进去。  
“还说吗？”  
崔连准还记得他们之前在争论什么，明明也挺喜欢年下恋人亲昵地叫自己，但却又想要作为哥哥的面子，最终还是选择了嘴硬。  
“说了给我叫哥啊——！”  
话音未落，粗大的性器一下子深入后穴，未完的话语升调成一声呻吟。  
“哥。”  
这下崔范奎倒是乖乖地叫了。

04  
太恶劣了。崔连准想。  
他承受着崔范奎用力的操弄，耳边全是对方喊自己“哥”的声音。  
此刻他被崔范奎摆弄成趴跪的姿势，脸埋在抱枕里，发出抑制不住的呻吟。  
而崔范奎双手握住崔连准的腰，一下一下地用力干进后穴深处。  
“范奎啊...不行了...好...好深...”  
“哥这就不行了吗？”  
“啊...嗯...”  
“那我们换个姿势吧哥？”  
说着也不管崔连准有没有应，崔范奎抽出性器在沙发上坐正，然后将崔连准抱到自己面前，让他双腿岔开跪在两侧面对着自己。这时崔范奎的脸正好对着崔连准的胸膛，于是他靠上去舔舐起对方一侧的乳粒，另一边则用手玩弄着，抬眸看向崔连准含糊不清地说：“哥哥自己来好不好？我有点累了。”  
崔连准最吃崔范奎仰头看着他撒娇这一套，身体不自觉地沉了下去把对方的性器吃了进去，然后靠腿部的力量上下动了起来。然而他早就被崔范奎操得没了力气，堪堪动了十几个来回便停了下来。  
“哥没力气了吗？”  
崔范奎说着扶住对方的腰，挺动起下身来，唇离开乳粒在脖颈处吮吻，留下一个个暗红的吻痕。  
“舒服吗哥？”  
“喜欢吗哥？”  
崔连准仰着头伸出一截舌尖大口地喘气，打定主意不去理会崔范奎。  
“我都乖乖叫你哥哥好多好多遍了，连准哥，满意了吗？”  
小混蛋。

05  
崔范奎有时也会乖乖地喊崔连准“哥”。  
——只有在床上的时候。

Fin.


End file.
